My life is a nightmare
by lovergurlxox14
Summary: Have you wonder how it is to fly? Well i know how it is and it isnt has fantastic as you think it is actually it is a nightmare. This book based off of Maximum Ride with Austin and Ally. i dont own any of them. you dont have to read the maximum ride series to red this story. COUPLES: AUSLLY,TREZ AND FANG AND MAX! DARE TO READ!
1. Chapter 1

And we lived happily ever after. Wait oh hi um the names Austin and your about to enter my nightmare of a life ever heard of Maximum Ride the series. Yeah well I'm kind of her cousin. I'll explain later. Now let's start from the beginning

**Ok I know it short but it just the summary. I promise the next chapter will be better. I will finish my other story later. I just really want do this. Please review if you would like me 2 continues!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Austin and Ally charters are younger in this story, but are the exact same as they are in the show. You don't have to know the Maximum Ride books to read this. MAX IS NOT AUSTIN COUSIN!**

**Austin, Max, Fang, Iggy: 14**

**Nudge: 11**

**Gasman: 8**

**Angel: 6**

Austin Pov

Ok let me tell you about my life. I currently live with Max and her flock. Plus my best friends Ally. My other friends had been taking away by different. If you ever read the books you would know there is no Austin and Ally in the book. May I add I am a little mad we aren't in the book because we are very important but no James Patterson cut us out well now I am going to tell you the real story. Now you are probably wondering how an internet sensation, like me fits in a group with birds well I was kidnapped along with my friends. I was on tour with Ally, Dez and Trish. I had just finished my concert and I was back stage with Dez and Trish, when I heard a scream. I looked outside the red curtains and see these people in white coats taking Ally away. They kept yelling she is very healthy she will help in the new world, while Dez, Trish and I tried to beat the pancakes out of them. Then they started saying we were all very healthy. We tried to beat them but we couldn't they were like Superman and Batman. We heard police sirens but it was too late for them because we were already in a white van going to a place worse than hell. We ended up going to a place called the School. I would tell you why it is worse than hell, but it just too painful. I know it sounds cheesy but if you experienced what we experienced you wouldn't want to explain it either. So there Ally and I had been turned into mutants with a little bird and cheetah DNA. Trish and Dez had been taken by someone else but wherever they went they ended up hated us. While being there we met another group of mutants with bird DNA too. We didn't like them at all. They got to be loved by a guy in a white coat name Jeb. He actually kidnapped them away from the School. While we, on the other hand were tested more and it hurt a lot more. Ally and I lost our singing voices. Anyways after a couple months Jeb came back and he kidnapped us and took us to the same house where we met the other mutants. They names were Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy or Gasman and Angel. Then the next day we got news that Jeb had died. The other mutants took it hard. Then we were forced to get to know them because we knew no one else. They turned out to be not as bad as we thought. In just three months we went from arguing ever day to laughing with them every day. They had trained us on how to protect ourselves. They were like family. Now that you know all that you can now step or look or whatever you want to say into my NIGHTMARE of a life!

**The next year.**

**Austin Pov.**

I woke up feeling great. Well as great as it gets when you're a mutant kid. I shared a little room with Fang he was like my brother. He was sleeping on the other side of the room. I decide to leave him alone. I went in kitchen to make me some pancakes. I found Ally sitting at the table eating pickles.

"Morning." I said to her.

"Moing." Ally said chopping on her pickle.

"What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know ask Max."

"Ask me what?" Max said coming out of her room with Nudge and Angel.

"What we're going today, maybe the beach or a carnival?" I said.

"No we should just lie low."

"No we should totally go to a carnival I have never been oh please Max it will be so much fun I think because you know I have never gone to one but I hear it is fun please!" Nudge begged.

"Guys we can't just go out in public if you hadn't notice we have wings." Max said.

"Please Max! I have always wanted to go on those spinning things. Please!" Angel said giving Max her puppy eyes. I knew Max couldn't resist it.

"Fine we will go. Be ready in an hour." Max said. We all broke out in cheers.

"Were going where?" Iggy asked coming in the kitchen with Fang and the Gasman.

"The carnival." I said.

"Awesome!" Iggy and the Gasman said. Fang just shrugged.

Then we all went to watch some TV.

When it was time to go Max called us all into the front yard and we all flew away. When we landed we went in the carnival. It was kind of like Six Flags and a carnival mixed together.

"Ok what do you people want to do first since you all wanted to come here?"

"We should all spilt up in groups I will go with Nudge. Iggy and the Gasman will be a pair. Max and Fang will be a pair and Austin and Ally will be a pair." Angel said.

"Yeah okay." Max said.

With that we went our separate ways.

I went with Ally.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Let's go on a real big scary ride. Let's go on the pirate ship swingy things!"

"You mean the pirate ship ride. Ally that isn't scary."

"Yes. And it is scary. If you close your eyes it feels weird."

"Ally that still not scary."

"Whatever let's just go on the ride."

"Fine."

We got in line to go on the ride. When we got on the ride and it started moving up. Ally screamed a little. We went up and down for a while until the ride was over.

"Ok it time do my ride." I said while stepping off the ride.

"Bring it on I am not scared of anything." Ally said

"Ally you screamed when we went up on the pirate ship ride."

"Whatever now what's your ride."

"Tower of Doom."

"Ok."

Then we set off to the Tower of Doom. Ally and I stood in line and talked about music. Then we went on the ride. It was 140 feet up. We got on it. When it went up Ally was ok, but as soon as we went down Ally started screaming closing her eyes. She looked really scared so I took her hand.

"Ally it ok. The ride almost over." I whispered in her ear. She nodded. Then we went down one more time and she buried her head in my chest. When it was over Ally got up and ran to the bathroom.

**Max Pov.**

I felt so weird. I felt like everyone was watching us mutants but I probably me just being paranoid. Fang and I were walking to a carnival game. The one when you have to knock down bottles to get prizes.

"I bet you I will hit more bottles than you." Fang said

"We will see about that." I said.

Then Fang and I started knocking down as many bottle as we could. We were tied. When Fang knocked down the last bottle. I was about to knock that down when Nudge came.

"Oh my gosh hi Max and Fang have you tried cotton candy it is delicious I love it! Ooo are you guys playing a game?" Nudge said. Making me miss the bottle and hitting the guy who ran the game.

"Opps. Sorry" I said. He didn't say anything, but he gave me a mean look. Then he gave Fang the big panda. It was hilarious seeing Fang with a big stuff animal. I burst out laughing. Nudge joined me while Fang turned red.

"Hi guys. Omg Fang can I have that?!" Angel asked. He gave it to her.

"Guys we should totally go on the Ferris wheel." Nudge said racing to Ferris wheel line with Angel. Fang shrugged and started walking towards the line. We got there and hanged out for a while. Until Gassy and Iggy came.

"Hey, you guys have to come on the Ferris wheel with us. Where is Austin and Ally?" Nudge said pulling them in line with us.

"Yeah where are they?" I asked. Everybody shrugged their shoulders as to say I don't know, but they looked a little worried. Then it was our turn to go on the ride.

We got on in pairs. I was with fang. Nudge was with Angel. Iggy with Gassy. The wheel started moving.

"Fang after this we have to see if Austin and Ally are okay." I said and he nodded.

We just sat there enjoying the view. Then his hand touched mine. I don't know why but it felt nice. The weird thing is Fang didn't move his hand. I ignored the feeling. When the ride was over. We saw something we hadn't seen for about a year it was an eraser.

**Yay! First chapter done! No hate to James Patterson. Love him! Anyways in the real book Austin and Ally are not in the story but they are in my version. Iggy isn't blind! Sorry if the Maximum ride charters aren't themselves I tried my best to make them like there charter! Ok bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! I COULDN'T THINK BUT I LOVED YOU GUYS REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 2**

** Max Pov**

"Fang you see that too?" I asked. He just nodded. There were only three so it would be easy as pie.

"Okay gang I need someone to go find Austin and Ally!" I order.

"We will!" Angel and Gazzy said running off.

"Okay gang get ready to kick some butt!" I said. While Iggy and Nudge got in a fighting position. We went to attack and the eraser connected and turned to a frog. It was a huge bright blue and orange frog with black spots. Well that's new! I saw everyone staring at me waiting for the next order. For the first time history I didn't know what to do. We could attack but then it could start spitting out fire for all we know, but I wouldn't be a great leaded if I didn't take risk. So I yelled what any great fourteen year old mutant leader would say "Don't just look at me attack." I said about to attack. When Fang grabbed my arm and shook his head. Normally if you're going to grab someone arm and shake your head to tell them not do something you say why the person shouldn't do it! No Fang just shook his head luckily I had another person in my flock that loves to talk and would give me a reason before I punch Fang and say let go of me.

"Max we can't attack the frog it poisonous. I read in fashion magazine that this designer really liked the color of the frog so he got his body guards to kill the frog and cut off the skin and bring it back to his house. What they didn't know it was poisonous. So they touched it with their bare hands and in the next few days they died. So then the designer asked a doctor why they died and he said the frog has a waxy coat of poisonous and if you touch it or any predator does it will immediately go into your skin and then into you blood stream and it will kill you in a matter of days so let's not touch it!" Nudge said. Wow. If it wasn't for Fang and Nudge I would have been dead.

"Okay Iggy I need you to find Gazzy and you guys need to make a bomb. We need to make that thing die without touching." I order while Iggy ran off.

"Max we have to save these people! When that thing explodes poison going to go everywhere and people are going to die. We can easily fly up and avoid it." Nudge said. Oh why did she have to care about people it people fault that we are mutants, but I knew it was the right thing to do I think.

"Okay you Fang and I have to get all these people out of here!" I said.

"How?" Nudge asked.

"Just extend your wings. They will think you're an angel coming to save them."

"Really OMG! I have to get a halo I could be like a superhero they will call me Angel Girl! I will be famous! Imagine all things I could get like a million dollars and-"

"Nudge we have to save the people we don't have time to talk about being famous now let's go!" I said cutting her off. Then Nudge extended her wings and flew into the crowd, leaving Fang and I.

"You do realize people won't believe me. I have black wings they will think I am the devils angel or something like that." Fang said. He was right people thing angels have white wins or some light color not dark black. Especially since that Wizard of Waverly place episode where the people who had black wings were bad. Yes I watched it I was bored don't judge me!

"Then come with me my wings are white and brown I think they will believe me." With that we flew above the crowd.

"We are angels from heaven and we are here to save you, but first you must leave this carnival!" I said.

"Why his wings black?" a random person in the crowd asked.

"Well if you didn't know black colored wings are good too! Now you see that huge Frog behind us it going to explode and poison going to get all over you so better leave the area! It can't hurt us but I twill hurt you!" I said in my best spooky/ good angel voice. I heard Fang chuckle from behind me.

"There is no Frog behind you." A random person said. What? I turned around and it was still there.

"Well that because it is invisible and if you don't want to die you would get out of this carnival."

"Fake! Boo!" people started yelling. What is wrong with these people do they see a string to connect me to the sky and to the ground how do they think I am flying! Idiots. Then to prove that the frog was real a huge RIBBBT sound came out of the frog and people started running out of there screaming curse words and move. Well our job was done!

**Austin Pov!**

"You guys have to come with us!" said Angel and Gazzy appearing out of nowhere.

"Guys what the problem?" Ally asked coming out of the bathroom.

"There are erasers! They are here! They want to kill us." Gazzy said.

"What? We haven't seen them in a year."

"Well they decided to have reunion and we are there diner!" Gazzy said.

"Okay let's go find Max and everyone else." I said. Then Gazzy flew into the sky to be bumped back to the ground.

"Ow!" Gazzy and someone yelled. It was Iggy.

"Iggy what are you doing here?" Angel asked

"I came to find Gazzy we have to blow up a frog so I need his help to make a bomb."

"Yes! We get to make a bomb." Gazzy yelled getting up.

"Okay. Let's all go back to Max and everyone else and you guys could start making your bomb." Then we all flew into the sky to find Nudge warning people about a giant frog. I

"Nudge what are you doing?" Iggy asked. While we flew around in little circles because we couldn't hover.

"Getting all these poor innocent people out of here before that frog explodes poison on them!" Nudge said pointing to the crowds of people leaving.

"Okay are you done?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay let's all go back to Max" I said. Then we all flew to Max. When we got there Iggy and Gazzy went to make a bomb. While the rest of us flew around in circles high up in the clouds waiting for the bomb. When Iggy and Gazzy were done and set the bomb made out of who knows what a FBI helicopter came. Someone must have called them.

**Max Pov**

"Guys let's get out of here." Max said.

"NO! What about the carnival?" Nudge asked. Was this girl insane she was the main one who said we couldn't touch it and now she wants to go play in carnival where the frog would explode and put poison all over us!

"Sorry Nudge we can't go down there we will get poison on us." I said.

"It official I hate frogs!" she mumbled. Then we all flew back home to find…..

**Cliffte. Sorry this took long to write I couldn't think but I saw the reviews and I knew I had to keep writing! So THANK YOU! Stay ROSSOME and REVIEW PLEASE AND **

**FLY ON!**

Fang: Hey!

Me: Tehee

**I REALLY NEED A STORY COVER!****  
**

**GUYS PLEASE TELL ANYBODY YOU KNOW WHO IS A GOOD DRAWLER OR IF THEY COULD EDIT AND MAKE THIS PHOTO: I AM HAVIING A CONTEST! IF ANYBODY KNOWS HOW TO DRAWL FANG AND MAX AND AUSTIN AND ALLY WITH WINGS. I WILL MAKE IT BE MY STORY COVER FOR THIS SO PLEASE TRY! THANK YOU! FOR MORE DETALIS PM ME!**

**I WILL EVEN TAKE EDITS SO PLEASE HELP ME!**


End file.
